Partners
by datawolf39
Summary: Short little fic concerning nicknames and how Jax and Stein would describe one another. Not timeline specific.
1. Jax

**A/n**

 **This is my first fic in this fandom, but it won't be my last, i have an embarrassing amount of stories started about these two. Jax and Stein have such a complex relationship and it makes it my favorite in the DC-LoT. No spoilers for the show here, and i know they started in the Flash, but their relationship is developed in LoT so that's where I'll be posting my fics for them.**

* * *

"Jefferson!"

Jax turned the moment that he heard his name called, there was only one person that called him that, well aside from his mother, but she normally addressed him with nicknames as well. Oddly enough he didn't dislike being called by his name by this particular person, in fact, he was sure that he would be upset, if the man called him anything else at this point.

"Hey Grey, what's got you so excited?"

"What gives you the impression that I am excited about anything? The older man countered.

"Well aside from the obvious there is the fact that you came out to a park way out of your way on foot, you literally yelled my name and in front of my friends at that."

"Ah, well I suppose there is a lot of evidence to support your claim," Martin admitted sheepishly, gazing at the two others near them.

Jaz laughed. "Guys keep playing without me, I'll be right back."

* * *

"So who was that old man?" Jason asked bouncing the basketball to Jennifer, it was her turn to shoot. Jax may not be able to run around, but he could still play HORSE.

"He's my...partner."

Jennifer missed the shot.

"You don't mean..." Jason started.

"Oh God, no, not like that. Grey... well he came into my life and made it better. He's like a friend, father, mentor, and teacher, all rolled up into one."

"Well I'm just happy he's a friend, for a moment I thought that you were in trouble the way he called your name," Jennifer said shooting the ball.

Jax laughed at that. "Ever since I met him he's called me by my full name. It's the way he is, he calls me Jefferson and I call him Grey, it works for us."

"Less talking, more shooting," Jason ordered.

Both Jennifer and Jax gave proper salutes and Jason rolled his eyes.


	2. Stein

**A/n**

 **There is a reference to another writer of Stein and Jax fics in here. The story is on ao3 and if you like Jax and Stein themed fics then you most probably have read it.**

* * *

"Grey!"

Martin turned when he heard the voice. He wasn't much for nicknames and aside from his wife's terms of endearment, everyone in his life addressed him by his title or his first name. Jefferson had always been different and much to his surprise, he liked that the younger man had given him a nickname, it felt so natural and it made him feel accepted. In those first months of being bonded, he was in desperate need of that acceptance, not that he had ever said that, but he was sure that Jefferson was aware of it by now.

"Jefferson, what brings you here?"

"Well it's not every day you guest lecture you know," Jax said.

Martin couldn't help the embarrassment that surged over their bond, he just hoped it didn't show on his face. Last night, he had been so eager to be in the classroom that he hadn't been able to keep it from pulsing through the bond.

Jax apparently decided to take pity on him, because the younger man smiled, and added, "I just wanted to see you in action, for myself, and I wanted to let you know your wife invited me over for dinner. Anyways, I gotta go, I'll see you later."

"Six sharp or you won't be able to get any of her world famous potatoes," Martin teased.

"She wouldn't let you have them all," Jax laughed as he exited the room.

"Who was that?" Professor Stone asked. Her aide and several students who were more familiar with him also seemed interested in the answer.

"Jefferson... he is my partner." as he said the word it quickly sunk in how it must have sounded to the others and he quickly explained. "He's what I image having a son would be like, he challenges me more than many of my colleagues in academia and otherwise, and he is important to me in a way in a way that defies explanation."

All present would agree that a look of fierce protectiveness came into Stein's being at that time, as though the man would and, more importantly, _could_ do anything to protect the one that he had called his partner, and that nothing short of death would stop him, and from the way he was looking maybe not even the grim reaper would be able to stand in his way. Although, they would never know it, in that instant, they all pitied the poor fool who would attempt to harm Jefferson, for the vengeance he or she would bring down on their heads would not be pleasant.

Stein cleared his throat and finished packing up his things, obviously embarrassed with the answer he had given, despite that embarrassment though, all of the people present could tell that it was from actually saying the words because it was clear that he had meant every single one that he had said.


End file.
